


Badge

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Badge

When a detective who looked a heck of a lot like Chris, but who had a **badge** that identified him as Detective Stabler showed up at his door, Toby did a double take.

"Tobias Beecher?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Can I come in as this discussion may take some time, and I don't think you're going to want to give your neighbors something to gossip about."

Toby laughed. "Too late. They started gossiping about me again the day I was paroled, but by all means come in." For some reason, the detective gave him a sympathetic look when he mentioned the neighbors gossiping about him.  

Once inside, Detective Stabler asked, "Is there anyone home?"

At that moment, the hairs on the back of Beecher's neck started to tingle because there was no one else at home. The kids were in school and his mother was at the grocery store. "How is that question relevant? If you're not going to tell me why you're here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The Detective smiled. "Awwww, Beech don't be like that."

"Chris?"

"In the flesh."

Toby hugged him tightly. The questions could come later, and he was sure there would be many of them.


End file.
